The present invention relates to navigation devices for use by travelers and in particular to a navigation system which provides the user with a graphic representation of the crime risk in the immediate environment.
GPS and other navigation systems for portable use may contain digital maps of specific areas and may superimpose a user's location determined by the GPS on a graphical representation of the map. While the maps used in GPS systems currently are relatively static, it is also known to provide an ability to download updated or new maps with the GPS system to keep the loaded map system current, to load new maps for new areas or use wireless or cellular technology to exchange map information. The maps may include points of interest, restaurants, and other data likely to be useful to the traveler.
Such systems are in particular demand by users who are unfamiliar with the roads in an area, and for this reason are particularly attractive to travelers and offered as a feature in rental cars. A traveler with a GPS system and an updated map, however, may have a false sense of security based on a knowledge of their location on the map but an ignorance about the safety of that location.